


Win the game

by ThatNeedyZombie



Series: AU-gust 2020 [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: AU-gust 2020, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Feelings, Football Player Jack, Geek Rhys, Jack accepting is feelings, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rhys +skirt, Rhys wearing a cheerleader costume, Shy Rhys, Smut, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNeedyZombie/pseuds/ThatNeedyZombie
Summary: Rhys comes to show some support to Jack before his matchImportant:English isn't my native language so sorry!!!Come find me on twitter I rhack a lot there:@ThatNeedyZombie)
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Series: AU-gust 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860274
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38
Collections: AUgust 2020





	Win the game

Jack felt stressed, more than he had ever been before.

This game was important, the most important of the year and yet, he knew he wouldn’t be able to focus on it.

Phone in his hand, Jack checked his message one last time. Nothing.

With a loud sigh, he sat on a bench near his locker. A part of him wanted to quit the game, run in the University with his football player’s equipment on and find the idiot who hadn’t sent him a message in two days!

Jack didn’t want to be over possessive with Rhys, he didn’t expect a message every day. But it was an important moment for him, and he imagined Rhys to have _at least_ wished him luck.

Rhys did it in the past, even sending Jack pictures of him blowing a kiss! A bit ridiculous but Jack kept every picture.

It worried Jack, maybe Rhys got tired of him never introducing him to anyone and that was the end of whatever they had…

Jack quickly wrote a text, something short, but deleted it. No way, he would look desperate! And _Handsome Jack_ couldn’t be desperate because of a damn geek! This even if they had been together for more than six months now.

“We’ll have a talk kiddo…” Jack promised to his lock screen.

Even mad, he smiled to the picture of Rhys and himself. It was taken at their second date, near the park where they had watched a firework. Rhys had stolen his jacket. Still didn’t give it back to Jack.

“Hey!”

The voice surprised him.

Jack turned to find his boyfriend quickly closing the door behind him as he entered the locker room. All the frustration vanished at the sigh of Rhys.

Not only he was giving Jack a large smile, but he was wearing a cheerleader costume, black with yellow strips.

Already obsessed with man’s long legs, Jack’s heart skipped a beat at enhancement the short skirt gave them.

Rhys stood near the door.

The red quickly came to his cheeks as he felt his boyfriend’s eyes on him.

He was still a bit shy to show himself in this outfit. Maybe Jack wouldn’t find that sexy at all and just mock him…

Rhys thought about it back in the store, but Vaughn said something along the lines of ‘a pervert like Jack will drop on his knees in front of that skirt’. Rhys couldn’t but hope it was true.

The silence didn’t help, a silence Jack broke by suddenly standing up on his feet and walking fast toward Rhys.

He pressed his boyfriend against the door and captured his lips with his own.

They exchanged a long kiss, licking each other mouth eagerly.

“So… My little pompom boy is here to give me a private show?” Jack softly asked.

It was a change to see Rhys doing something like that!

Jack would’ve never imagined the geek who once dropped a box full of precious robot’s components in the mud to act with so much confidence only a few months later. Okay, maybe he dropped it because Jack ‘accidentally’ hit him with the football… Jack had no regrets though. This event finally made Rhys talk to him.

“You like it?”

“Well… I’m hard!”

Rhys laughed and pointed out how romantic Jack sounded.

“Because you bought that for me to be romantic?”

Jack stole him another kiss, hands on Rhys’ hips.

“No… I did it because I wanted to show you my support for your match. Now, did… did you want me to _encourage_ you?”

The match? So far from Jack’s mind!

He moved one of his hand under Rhys’s skirt and firmly squished his ass. Rhys worn _nothing_ under his cheerleader costume. That fact made Jack’s erection felt painful trapped in his pants.

“You want to do it here?”

“Why don’t you finger me already?” Rhys asked in return, half pouty half eager.

That was a good question! Maybe because he feared having to wait until he won the game to grab his price? But now that he had Rhys authorization…

Jack placed both hands under Rhys’s skirt and parted his cheeks, he then slid a finger between them. Precum ran down his cock when Rhys moaned under his touches.

“Lube?” Another good surprise. Though, he liked to see Rhys’ expression change when he prepared him. And the noises! Rhys could make the dirtiest ones when Jack kissed him there.

“Yeah. Don’t want you to lose too much time, but I recorded it. Can send you the video later if you want?” Once his sentence finished, Rhys pulled a condom off his shirt. “Now please Jack, play with me.”

Jack took the condom and quickly made Rhys pivot for him to face the door.

He slid two fingers inside Rhys to be sure his boyfriend was ready for a quick round.

The way the man moved to follow his thrusts, the skirt flirting with Jack’s arm… They were going to roleplay a lot in the coming nights!

Rhys glanced over his shoulder to see Jack’s cock pop out of his pants.

“And I was scared you would mock me…” Confessed Rhys.

He blushed at the way Jack watched his ass while he slowly rubbed his own erection.

Jack pressed him harder against the door as he pulled the condom on.

“I’ll never make fun of your fantasies, even more when they imply you wearing something like this.”

At these words, he sucked the skin of his neck. Those tattoos were great, but Jack figured a necklace made of hickeys would be even better.

“Ready kitten?”

“Actually… I’d like to face you…”

With a smirk, Jack made him move so they could be face to face again. Rhys’ mismatched eyes fixed Jack’s lips intensely until the man finally pressed their lips together.

“You look incredibly hot when you know what you want, Rhysie.” Admitted Jack, panting with needs.

“And yet you’re not fucking me already…”

“Language kitten.”

Jack pressed his boyfriend hard between himself and the door before lifting one of Rhys’ legs. A bit shaky because of the excitement, he guided his cock near Rhys’s entrance and teased him.

“Jack, please…” begged Rhys. He tried to move, unable to support the cock being rubbed near his hole without it thrusting inside him.

“Yes, Rhysie?” He watched him with a certain form of amusement. Rhys had his eyes and mouth half open, his breath quickening every time he thought Jack would finally take him, and his cock twitching under Jack’s gaze. “You want it sweetcheeks?”

Rhys wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck. He kissed him, licked the inside of his mouth and moaned eagerly.

“I want your big cock shoved inside me. Now.”

Impossible to tease Rhys even more, else Jack would shamefully come.

He placed the head of his cock near Rhys’s entrance and slowly thrusted inside him. It felt amazing. The stress, Jack’s teammates waiting for him to join them on the field, and Rhys who took the time to dress like this just for him… It would be a quick fuck but so good.

“Jack!” Rhys screamed as the man hit his prostate.

“Shh kitten… Don’t want the whole university to hear us?” Jack didn’t care. Heck, he would love for everyone to hear how good Rhys could scream under his thrusts, but he knew his boyfriend’s shyness and wanted to play with him a little.

After a long kiss Jack gave him a hard thrust as he held his body tightly against his and got the scream he wanted.

Rhys was red, embarrassed yet…

“I like that…” He confessed. “When the others can hear all the things you do to me…”

Jack was losing at his own game! How could he keep playing after what Rhys had just said? He grabbed Rhys’ second leg and lifted him of the floor completely. Like this, fucking his hole would be easier.

After another kiss, he took a fast pace and fucked himself into Rhys. Every time he hit Rhys’ prostate moans and whimpers filled the locker room, a music Jack never imagined hearing there.

He said otherwise to Rhys back when they met because he wanted to look so cool, but the cute little geek was his very first time in this room.

When Rhys started to pant, flesh and cybernetic hands in Jack’s hair, Jack’s moved a hand between them. He was strong enough to carry Rhys, both knew it since he once carried him from the theatre in town to his dorm.

“You’re going to come all over your uniform for me, ‘kay kitten?”

“Yes, Jack…” Rhys wasn’t capable to say something else, heart pounding in his chest.

Jack rubbed Rhys’ erection softly, his thumb spreading the precum all over the head of his cock. Rhys liked it rough as much as soft, Jack quickly learned how to give him everything he needed.

“If you do, tonight we’ll watch your video and I’ll give you the best blowjob of your life.”

“Tonight?” Rhys felt more aware, his eyes dazed still on Jack.

“Tonight.” Jack confirmed.

Wouldn’t it be normal for Jack to celebrate his victory with Rhys for once? Because he was going to win, no doubt about that.

“I-I can’t wait. I love your mouth.” To this Rhys went to get another kiss.

He wanted Jack’s saliva and cum to fill him, to spend another night of sex and no sleep even though he needed to study for his exam.

The idea made his toes curl in his shoes.

Jack moved his fingers on Rhys’ cock faster, hand now forming a fist. Soon, Rhys came with a satisfied groan.

“Keep staring at me.” Jack wiped the cum on Rhys’ uniform. “You look perfect when you just came.”

A smile appeared on Rhys’ face. Proud of himself, he bit his lips and kept doing the noises Jack loved so much while staring at him.

The pace became rough as Jack could lift both of Rhys’ legs up again. He slammed his cock inside Rhys, praised him as the skirt moved along with the thrusts. Sometimes he could see Rhys softened dick, other times he would only get a glimpse. This was incredibly hot and made him completely forget about the energy he was supposed to save for the match.

“Rhys…” He panted.

“Please Jack, come for me.” Was all Rhys had to say for the man to tighten his grip on Rhys’ legs.

Jack kept staring at Rhys until he came, then he closed the space between their faces to taste the lips again.

“Even your lips after sex… Damn, how did I got this lucky?”

“Because I gave you a chance after you attacked me with your stupide ball!” Rhys joked.

“Yeah and look how much you like my balls now.” 

Rhys puffed. Jack’s humour was questionable, but he still found it cute.

They moved, Jack pulling his cock out of Rhys gently.

Suddenly Jack laughed, its surprised his boyfriend. “What’s so funny?”

In front of the anxiety in Rhys’s eyes, the football player stopped immediately. “Sorry kitten… I thought you got tired of me to say the truth. And for a second… Yeah… I imagined this past weekend had been our last date.”

Jack frowned as now Rhys was laughing.

“Excuse me _Handsome_ Jack but… It’s great to know you’ve got insecurities too!”

While Rhys laughed just a little bit more, Jack rolled his eyes. Nothing was great about that! But maybe it was the time to do something unrelated to sex with his now six months boyfriend… Well, more of something that would calm down Rhys’ insecurities.

“I’ve clothes in my locker, take them and come watch the game.” He knew Rhys didn’t have classes that morning.

“But… Your friends…”

“I said I was going to introduce you to them some day and maybe it’s time!” Suggested Jack.

Rhys’s eyes grew wide open.

“Just because of a skirt.”

Jack wanted to lie but he got scared Rhys would run if he did. “Not really, I was scared to lose you and you surprised me. You know kitten… You should take advantage of your power on me before I freak out about our relationship.”

“You won’t freak out. I won’t let you.” Rhys was entirely serious. But he had to add: “And I’ve got this costume to help me.”

They kissed again and only broke the kiss when someone screamed Jack’s name.

“My team needs me…” Jack watches the door then Rhys. “Take a shower, come watch me play and I’ll present you everyone. Even my twin ‘kay? Then we’ll go to a party and finish the night together.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Rhys took the clothes Jack placed on the bench and kissed the football player’s cheeks before he pulled on his helmet and left the room running.

Rhys’ legs felt like jelly, his back hurt because of the doorknob and he was thirsty, but it didn’t stop him from being excited about the day Jack wanted to share with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!! Don't forget to give a kudo if you did, help for the ego! hehe


End file.
